January 1999 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *FSK (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-01-23 ; Comments *Peel mentions the best pop single at the moment is from Gene called As Good As It Gets and is the first record he likes from them. *Peel mentions that FSK has not received his DAT Tape of last month's show, blaming on the poor postal service of mainland Europe. *Peel mentions that the last time he met PJ Harvey, she gave him a kiss on the lips. *Peel plays a track from Paradise Motel covering The Cars' Drive. *Peel plays a track from Bonnie 'Prince' Billy instead of Built To Spill, but plays the latter later on. Sessions *None Tracklisting File 1 *Gene: As Good As It Gets (CD Single) Polydor *Brother Zac: Compus Mentis (12" - Dry Riser EP) Blanc Mangé Communications *PJ Harvey: The Faster I Breathe The Further I Go (4 Track Version) (CD - The Wind) Island *Camera Obscura: Annawaltzerpose (CD - Your Sound) Andmoresound *Outlaw: Disturbed Guy's (12" - Disturbed Guy's / Music For The People) Kartoons *Gore Beyond Necropsy: Dead Dog Idolization (CD - Noise-A-Go Go!!!) Relapse *Billy Mahonie: Man With The Woman Head (8 Track) (CD - Come On Billy Mahonie Give It Your Best Shot) Too Pure *Dicky Williams: In The Same Motel (v/a CD - Down & Out - The Sad Soul Of The Black South) Trikont *Not Bit Of Wood: Perfect Setting (CD - Musikland) Not On Label *Rom=Pari: 6000000000 Damaged People Minus Myself (CD - View) Beat *Spray: You Eat One Lousy Foot And Then You're A Cannibal *Paradise Motel: Drive (Mogwai Remix) (7") Infectious *Meade "Lux" Lewis: The Spirit Of Boogie Woogie *The Fall: 2x4 (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Todd Terry: Blackout (CD Single) Innocent *Sugar Shack: Five Weeks Ahead Of My Time (CD - Five Weeks Ahead Of My Time) Estrus File 2 *Freddy Fresh: What It Is (CD - The Last True Family Man) Eye Q *Taraf De Haïdouks: Hora Din Caval (CD - Taraf De Haïdouks) Crammed Discs *Dream City Film Club: Spitting And Stumbling (CD - In The Cold Light Of Morning) Beggars Banquet *Canned Heat: Rollin' And Tumblin' (LP - Canned Heat) Liberty *88 Fingers Louie: Past Mistakes (shared CD with The Queers - Right On Target) Hopeless *Steve Reich: Music For 18 Musicians (Coldcut Remix) (CD - Reich Remixed) Nonesuch *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: Another Day Full Of Dread (CD - I See A Darkness) Domino *Ranking Dread: Nuh Trouble Natty Dread (LP - Lots Of Loving) Freedom Sounds *Built To Spill: Bad Light (CD - Keep It Like A Secret) Warner Bros. *DJ Bigfoot: Rollin' Down (12") Covert *Ranko Fujisawa: Mama You Quiero Un Novio (v/a CD - Women Of Tango) Hemisphere *Simon Joyner: Don't Miss Your Lover (2xCD - Yesterday Tomorrow And In Between) Sing, Eunuchs! *Bob Log III: Old Lady Jones (CD - School Bus) Fat Possum *Embee: The Chase (12" - The Chase / The Hogg) Eastside File ;Name *1) John Peel-FSK-DAT-99-01a *2) John Peel-FSK-DAT-99-01b ;Length *1) 1:01:26 *2) 0:59:23 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:FSK Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment